Imperium Inc. proposes to develop a speckle-free ultrasound camera to image normal and abnormal tissue structures in the prostate. The system will utilize a unique C-scan reflection mode imaging modality based our patented ultrasound technology. The basis of the technology is a fully populated, microelectronic detector array of piezoelectric pixels and read-out circuitry designed to generate C-scan images at TV frame rates. In this project, we will investigate the feasibility of employing a reflection mode ultrasound modality in imaging the prostate. These studies will further our efforts in future projects to perform diagnostic imaging of human soft tissues including breast, connective tissues, vascular diseases, child and infant cartilage for study of bone formation. This system is capable of imaging soft tissue conditions and medical operations that require clear, speckle-free, non-distorted, real time imaging. The proposed imaging modality is low cost and free of ionizing radiation. Following the successful completion of this study we will fabricate a prostate probe and perform a clinical study. We will then demonstrate the system to the medical community and begin the commercialization and FDA approval process while concomitantly completing the design and developing a commercial version of a clinical prostate imager. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: It would be a major commercial opportunity for Imperium to manufacture and market a low cost diagnostic tool for imaging of the prostate. Assuming a per unit price of $25,000, the total US market for this device for prostrate imaging is estimated at $575 Million. The worldwide market is estimated at $1.32 Billion. An approved prostrate diagnostic tool will also pave the way for additional clinical devices, including a low cost speckle free imaging system for breast cancer diagnosis and to use as a biopsy guidance tool.